Sam Jackson
Sam Jackson was a descendant of Theodore Jackson. He served for a time in the Imperial Marines, where he reached the rank of Colonel. Sometime before 980 NE, he was discharged honorably from the Imperial Marines and helped form the Jedi Liberation Front. He was considered a "general" in the quasi-military organization. Military Career Jackson entered the Imperial military sometime in 953 at the age of eighteen. Choosing the Imperial Marines, Jackson felt he would be serving the galaxy and bettering it through his service. By 975 NE, Jackson was a colonel in the Marines. It was during his final year (975 NE) that he lost his right arm in a as of yet unknown conflict. He had a prothesis attached to replace it, and it was the same in 1,000 NE. Disillusion with the Imperial Military By 975 NE, Jackson, a lifer in the Marines, had become disillusioned with the Imperial machine. He was one of the few who had learned of the Empire's secret war on the Jedi, though it is unknown how he learned of it. As soon as he could, he retired from the Marines after twenty-two years of service. Shortly after his honorable discharge, he aided the Federation Loyalists in attempting to overthrow Darth Novus and his Stonewall Imperium. The short rebellion was crushed by both the Imperium and the Galactic Empire. After the failed uprising, and the imprisonment and subsequent execution of the Loyalists' leader, General Jan Hansen, Jackson was appointed by the Ruling Committe to take his position as head of the Federation Loyalists. He then reorganized the group into the Jedi Liberation Front, where their main goal was to relocate the hunted Jedi across the galaxy. Although for the most part secret, the Jedi Liberation Front was listed under the Galactic Empire's "Terrorist Organizations" list and Jackson was branded a traitor to the Empire. When it was learned by the Imperial Government of Jackson's hand in the uprising, a death warrant was placed on his head. In 1,000 NE, Jackson and a small group of his organization rescued Nordac Fader and several other Confederate Jedi from the planet Aduro when Darth Maleval and other Sith attacked them there. Personality and Beliefs Jackson, despite his passion for liberty and freedom from an imperial regime, was an underspoken man. After the failed uprising against the Imperium, Jackson adopted the belief that overthrowing the Imperium would be pointless because the Empire was too large and would simply install another government. He firmly believed the only way to bring true freedom, not freedom offered on occasion by an imperial regime, would be to cast off the Empire's yoke and restore individual soveriegnty to the various systems across the galaxy. At one time, Jackson's best friend on his homeworld was a Jedi Knight that lived near his farm sometime in his mid-twenties. One night, his friend was killed by an assassin sent by either the Imperium or Empire. By the time Jackson arrived, his friend was breathing his final breaths and died shortly after. Because of this, Jackson carries his fallen friend's lightsaber with him at all times, and is part of the reason that prompted him to reorganize the Jedi Liberation Front. Category:Galactic Empire Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Characters by Nathan Fater